


Finding Harry

by Beccax95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Post-War, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccax95/pseuds/Beccax95
Summary: A One - Shot where Hermione and Ron discover far more than they wanted to when searching for their best friend Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 24





	Finding Harry

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were on a mission to find their best friend Harry Potter; the trio had been back at Hogwarts for three months now, the war had ended in May and it was now November. Over half a year had passed since the final battle and the trio still struggled to adapt to the post war world; each of them had nightmares and often they'd end up sleeping together in the boy's dorm, Hermione cocooned safely between her friends. At the slightest noise or shadow they'd found themselves on the defensive, wands drawn at what was usually another startled student. Ron hadn't wanted to return to the castle, the place he'd almost lost his brother Fred and where so many of their friends had died. Hermione bless her heart had been determined to finish school and despite how she had insisted she could do it alone both Harry and he knew she needed them each night. Reluctant to allow her to face the nightmares that plagued her each night without them both he and Harry had returned alongside their curly haired friend for one final year of education before they accepted Kingsley's offer for them to join the Auror Department.

"Are you sure that kid said they'd seen Harry up here Mione," Ron asked pacing backwards and forwards along the seventh-floor corridor.

"Certain Ronald," she snapped staring around the corridor with sharp eyes as though their bespectacled friend would materialise out of the stone walls.

"It's not like him to go missing for this long without letting us know where he is. Do you think he's alright, where on earth is Harry Potter," he asked expressed, a loud grating sound erupted in the corridor, both he and Hermione jumped wands aimed at a large wooden door that hadn’t been there before?

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione whispered quietly.

"I thought Crabbe's Fiendfyre had destroyed it," he responded stowing his wand away as he approached the door, Hermione on his heels.

"Obviously not, Harry must be inside," she told him, Ron nodded in agreement and pushed open the heavy door his eyes widening in horror, his mouth falling open in shock.

Harry certainly was inside the room, but he wasn't the only inhabitant. Tied to a four-poster bed as naked as the day he was born was Draco Malfoy, leather straps fastening each of his limbs to one of the beds posts. Harry likewise was naked and riding Draco's sizeable purple erection. Ron's best friend lifted himself up repeatedly to the point where Draco's penis was only inside him by its tip before he slammed himself back down hard. Both Men moaned as Draco bottomed out inside Harry and Harry leaned forward snogging the blonde wizard as he raised himself off his dick and slammed himself back down again.

Ron was unable to do anything else but watch, his best friend and his enemy unaware of his and Hermione's presence on the over side of the room. Luckily for him Hermione had more wits about her than he did and she quietly closed the door which thankfully disappeared back into the wall.

"Well, that was hot," Hermione's voice broke the silence of the corridor, her face was flushed, and her eyes were dilated with her arousal.

"Did that make you horny my little pet," he asked pulling her towards him into a heated kiss, Hermione groaned into the kiss, "you have no idea how aroused I am right now," she whispered against his lips. They'd talk to Harry about what they'd walked in on another day, but for now Ronald Weasley intended to find a secluded spot where he could shag his girlfriend senseless.


End file.
